disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
25 Days of Christmas
The 25 Days of Christmas (formally known as ABC Family's 25 Days of Christmas from 2001 to 2015 and currently Freeforms 25 Days of Christmas sense 2016) is an annual programming block that has aired on the Freeform cable channel and its predecessors since 1996. Description The programming block is shown every year from December 1st to December 25th, and features classic holiday programming, as well as new Christmas-themed television movies, and occasionally new Christmas-themed episodes of the networks' original series. Since 2006, the block has also aired general-interest family movies such as the Harry Potter films, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, and various Walt Disney Animation Studios and Pixar films. A companion block titled Kickoff to Christmas (formerly Countdown to 25 Days of Christmas) has also aired on Freeform every November since 2007. History The event was previously entitled Family Channel's 25 Days of Christmas from 1996 until 1997, the event was also titled Fox Family's 25 Days of Christmas from 1998 to 2000. Disney / Fox movies / specials that aired on The 25 Days of Christmas (as of 2019) *Deck the Halls (2006) *Family Guy: "Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas" *Home Alone *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Home Alone 3 *Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House *Home Alone: The Holiday Heist *I'll Be Home for Christmas *Life-Size 2 *The Muppet Christmas Carol *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice *The Santa Clause *The Santa Clause 2 *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause *The Simpsons: "The Fight Before Christmas" *The Simpsons: "Holidays of Future Passed" *The Simpsons: "Marge Be Not Proud" *The Simpsons: "Miracle on Evergreen Terrace" *The Simpsons: "The Nightmare After Krustmas" *The Simpsons: "She of Little Faith" *The Simpsons: "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" *The Simpsons: "Skinner's Sense of Snow" *The Simpsons: "'Tis the Fifteenth Season" *The Simpsons: "White Christmas Blues" *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story That Time Forgot Former Disney / Fox movies *A Christmas Carol (1997) *A Christmas Carol (2009) *Aladdin *Annabelle's Wish *Beauty and the Beast *Cars *Christmas Every Day (1996) *Christopher the Christmas Tree *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special *Donald's Snow Fight *Eloise at Christmastime *Eloise at the Plaza *Ernest Saves Christmas *The Family Stone *Finding Nemo *Frozen *Ice Age *Ice Age: Continental Drift *The Incredibles *Jingle All the Way *Jingle All the Way 2 *Life-Size *The Little Mermaid *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Mary Poppins *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Mickey's Christmas Special *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *Miracle on 34th Street (1994) *The Munsters' Scary Little Christmas *The Night Before Christmas *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *Pixar Short Films *Pluto's Christmas Tree *Prep & Landing *Ratatouille *Santa Buddies *Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups *Santa Who? *The Search for Santa Paws *Snow Buddies *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story of Terror! *Toy Story: Hawaiian Vacation *Toy Tinkers *Up *WALL-E *Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Category:Programs Category:Freeform Category:Christmas productions